The American Girls
by Biggest Hinata Fan Ever
Summary: What if Ino and Hinata were twins and moved from Japan to America , Hinata,Naruto Ino,Gaara Please no flames
1. Chapter 1

_**Click Clack Click Clack, was all you could here as two girl's walked in the empty hall way. Then one stopped ''huff wait I'm not ready for this what if some thing goes' wrong'' said Hinata. ''Nothing is going to go wrong, don't worry I'll be there with you'' said Ino. Hinata and Ino were twins they looked alike, from head to toe but there hair and who they were in side were very different. Ino was the oldest by 1 minute, she had white blonde hair down her back, she had in straight our curled at the end's, she was all way's dating guys, having fun partying, Hinata on the other hand being the youngest mostly stayed at home reading her books. She would some times go out with her sister and meet boys but never really liked any of them. **_

_**Ino would try to get her sister to go out partying with her; Ino would stay out till 3:00 am and some times come with a boy. Hinata would all ways make sure her big sister was ok. They had been on there own since there parents died 3 years ago and Ino took it very hard that's why she always came home drunk from being out. They would fight some times about Ino's drinking problem, but all she would say is ''there is nothing wrong with me get off my back'' so Hinata just left it alone. **_

_**Hinata was the nice one in the family she was always sing and dancing in the house, when she and her sister would go parting she would all ways give a show in the club it would all ways get things jumping when it was boring. She would swing her black-blue hair and it would glitter from the lights, it would be a wonderful sight to see. Hinata would have to stay on her guard because boys would all ways ask for her number, but Hinata always said no. ''Ok you better be sure that nothing will happen''. Ino and Hinata walked up to the door ''you knock '' said Hinata. After Ino knocked on the door a man with black hair in a ponytail over his shoulder opened the door. He stepped a side then said, '' you must be our new student's please introduce your self's''. ''Ummm ….hi I'm Hinata and this is my twin sister Ino'' said Hinata she looked at all her new classmates, she tried to sound proud so no one would tell she was kind of scared''. **_

''_**Yeah and if any of you mess with my sister or me you'll regret it big time''. ''Ok so Ino you can sit next to Gaara'' Gaara raised his hand. ''Got it'' ''Hinata your seat can be next to Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto raised his hand ''Ok thank you'' Hinata and Ino walked to there seats. Some of the girls were giving Ino bad looks, she really didn't care she had a about 2 black belt's one in karate and one in Tai Chi so if any one tried to fight her they be in big trouble. **_

_**Hinata was just seating in her seat all the people around her were whispering, she could almost here what they were saying, but she knew they were talking about. ''I bet there slut's''. ''There most likely going to try to steel Naruto, Sasuke and Gaara from us'' ''As if they would never fall for two losers''. Just then Ino turned around and put her foot up to on the desk ''Hey shut the fuck up about me and my sister if you have a problem with us say it to our face's, our you bitch's dumb are to chicken to'' said Ino. Hinata grunted and put her head down. 'Why does she always do that?' ''Ino calm down it's no big deal, just sit down and relax '' said Hinata. ''Move out of the way'' said Sakura. Sakura was in love with Naruto and Gaara and she was not about to let Ino walk all over her. Sakura had short pink hair and emerald green eyes. ''Don't talk to my little sister like that, what you need to do is sit your pink haired want to be prep ugly self down''. **_

''_**OMG she did not mean that pay no attention to her, she talk's without thinking'' said Hinata. She was now in the middle of Ino and Sakura trying to pry them apart.' Move out of the way'' said Sakura, and with that she shoved Hinata to the side making her fall back wards, but she landed on Gaara. Hinata was just sitting there with her eyes closed when she opened them all she saw was Gaara's sea green eyes with black liner. ''Um…. sorry I'll get off of you'' said Hinata. Ino was just about to check on her sister, then Sakura took this as her chance to get Ino so she thru the biggest book she could fine. Ino easily dogged it but it flew all the way in the front and all most hit the teacher. **_

''_**THAT'S IT'' said Itachi Uchiha. He was reading his Itchy Itchy Paradise book. ''Every body sit down now and so help me you losers better shut up till hat stupid bell rings.'' said Itachi. Just then the bell rang Hinata grabbed Ino by her collar and ran down the hall. Hinata stopped half way down the hall ''what is your problem are you trying to get beat up our raped by those boys cause when you put your foot up on the desk I and every one else saw you under wear stupid I cant believe we are twins'' said Hinata. ''So what's next '' said Ino. ''I have music you have gym, please try not to show any one up Ino you know how you get.'' said Hinata. ''Me you're the one who singing makes all the boys want you and all the girls give you hate glares '' said Ino. '' Fine see you later'' said Hinata. Ino and Hinata walked down the hall way to there classes.**_

_**Hinata started to walk until she saw a sign that said music room. She walked in the room and saw Gaara, Naruto, and Sakura. 'Ahhhh man Please god don't let anything happen 'said Hinata. She walked to an empty desk next to a boy with black spiky hair he barely had his eyes open so Hinata saw a little red in his eyes. She just sat in the seat next to him and put her head down. Then she heard a ''Ohhh no she did not just do that, oh yea Sasuke is so going blow up on her, I can't wait to see what he'll do this time'' said some of the people around Hinata. Hinata was too tired out to say anything so she let it go. '' Excuse me can you tell me why you are sitting near me'' said Sasuke. Hinata brought her head up and looked at the boy ''Hey you look just like my home room teacher, Oh you too must be brothers, and I'm just sitting hear waiting for class to start I'm not going to bother you if that's the problem said Hinata and with that she put her head down. ''Look I don't allow any one to sit next to me so move now'' said Sasuke. ''Oh I get you have fan girls and you think I'm one of them, Look I don't like you so you have nothing to worry about '' said Hinata. She put her head up and started to laugh. **_

_**Then the teacher came in ''Hi I'm Shizune and this Music class and the only reason I said that was because I see we have a new student, would you like to introduce your self .Shizune looked at Hinata '' what would u like to tell us about your self'' said Shizune.' 'Well'' said Hinata standing up, ''my name is name is Hinata Hyugya and my twin sister's name is Ino Yanamaka and my hobby's are singing, Dancing, reading. And cooking.'' said Hinata as she sat down, Gaara and Sasuke were looking at her. '' Ok if you can sing then show us'' said Sakura. ''Great idea sakura come on and give as a show '' Said Shizune, Hinata was glaring at Sakura ''Ok I'll do it'' said Hinata 'Sakura is so getting to be a pain in my ass ' thought Hinata. **_

_**Hinata got up from her seat and stood in front of the mic while Shizune was turning on the speakers. ''Here plug in my I pod to the speakers'' said Hinata so Shizune did. '' This song is called Things I'll never say''**_

''_**I'm tugging at my hair**_

_**I'm pulling at my clothes**_

_**I'm trying to keep my cool**_

_**I know it shows**_

_**I'm staring at my feet**_

_**My Cheeks are turning red**_

_**I'm searching for the words inside my head**_

_**[Pre-Chorus] **_

_**(Cause) I'm feeling nervous **_

_**Trying to be so perfect **_

_**Cause I know you're worth it**_

_**You're worth it **_

_**Yeah**_

_**[Chorus]**_

_**If I could say what I want to say **_

_**I'd say I wanna blow you …away **_

_**Be with you every night**_

_**Am I squeezing you to tight?**_

_**If I cold say what I wanna see **_

_**I wanna see you go down **_

_**On one knee **_

_**Marry me today**_

_**Guess, I'm wishing my life away**_

_**With these things I'll never say**_

_**It don't do me any good**_

_**It's just a waste of time **_

_**What use is it to you?**_

_**What's on my mind?**_

_**If ain't coming out **_

_**We're not going any where**_

_**So why can't I just tell you that I care**_

_**[Pre-Chorus]**_

_**(Cause) I'm feeling nervous **_

_**Trying to be so perfect **_

_**Cause I know you're worth it**_

_**You're worth it **_

_**Yeah**_

_**[Chorus]**_

_**If I could say what I want to say**_

_**I'd say I wanna blow you… away **_

_**Be with you every night **_

_**Am I could say what I want to see **_

_**I want to see you go down **_

_**On one Knee**_

_**Marry me today**_

_**Guess, I'm wishing my life away**_

_**With these things I'll never say**_

_**What's wrong with my tongue?**_

_**These words sleep slipping away**_

_**I stutter, I stumble**_

_**Like I've got nothing to say**_

_**[Pre-Chorus]**_

_**(Cause) I'm feeling nervous **_

_**Trying to be so perfect **_

_**Cause I know you're worth it**_

_**You're worth it **_

_**Yeah**_

_**Guess I'm wishing my life away with these things I'll never say**_

_**If I could say what I want to say**_

_**I'd say I wanna blow you …away**_

_**Be with you every night **_

_**Am I squeezing you to tight**_

_**If I could say what I wanna see **_

_**I wanna see you go down **_

_**On one knee **_

_**Marry me today**_

_**Yes, I'm wishing my life away **_

_**With these things I'll never say**_

_**These things I'll never say''.**_

_**Everyone in the class room had there eyes on Hinata, they all looked like dinner plates. 'Wow she really can sing I'm impressed' thought Gaara and Sasuke.' Oh no she's good I'm so mad I can't let her up stage me, I'll have to think of a song that will blow that song out of the water' thought Sakura.'' How long have you been singing all your life Hinata.'' Said Shizune.'' ''Yes since I was very little my mom would sing with me and my sister and dad would play on the piano, Can I sit down'' said Hinata.'' Oh of course sorry. Hinata put the mic down and walked to her desk. On her way to her seat she looked at **__**Naruto**__** with his spiky blonde hair he had his head on the desk sleep.'Oh he was sleep all this time, hmm I really wanted him to hear me sing oh well he'll hear next time' thought **____** Hinata sat at her desk she could tell in the corner of her eyes she saw Sasuke and Gaara looking at her.**_

_**Ino was in her gym class she changed into her uniform which was a white T-Shirt with really short blue shorts. The teacher ran into the gym with a green jogging suit on, He also had also one of the goofiest grin on his face. ''Ok class today were going to run laps in the track field, Oh look's like we have a new student My name's Might Guy and yours'' Said Guy. Hi I'm Yamanaka my hobbies are all sports, playing the piano and taking care of my little sister Hinata''. Ino looked around as she told the class about her self she saw a girl with brown hair put into to buns, a guy with his hair in a pony tail which made his head look like a pineapple. She thought he was kind of cute. She a gut with sunglasses on , a girl with four pig tails, There was even a guy with his dog in class, also the was a guy who looked like a miny version of the teacher. ' This is way weird' thought Ino. ''Ok class let's go out side'' said Guy. **_

_**The whole class got up and walked out the gym doors outside. ''Ok Ino, Shikamaru, Lee your first'' said Guy. They all got up. ''This is such a drag'' said Shikamaru he was always lazy.'' Come on friends lets feel the fire of Youth'' said Lee. '' They all got in there running stances.**_

''_**Ready, Set, Go.'' Said Guy.**_

_**When he said that Ino, Shikamaru and Lee ran as fast as they could. Lee was in first in the beginning, then when the race was over Ino was the winner. '' Yes, peace of cake'' said Ino as she giggled then walked over and sat on the benches. ''THAT WAS GREAT SO MUCH YOUTH AND POWER WERE DID YOU LEARN TO RUN LIKE THAT INO'' Said Guy. ''It just comes to me'' said Ino. Ino looked to her left and saw a girl with 4 pig tails and a boy with purple paint on his face. She looked at for a minute then the girl looked at Ino. Then Ino got up and walked over to her. ''Hi I'm Ino Yanamaka'' said Ino ''Hey I'm Temari and this is my little brother Kankro, so your on of the new girls'' said the girl. ''Yea, it's me and my little twin sister Hinata'' said Ino. ''You guys live alone'' said Ino. ''Yea it's me and my sister are orphans, are parents got ran over by a truck with us in the car, oh please don't peaty us like every one were fine''. Ino said. Temari looked at her and laughed '' don't worry me and my brothers are the same'' said Temari. ''Brothers Yea it's me, Kankro and Gaara'' said Temari. ''Did you say Gaara'' said Ino. ''Yea why'' said Temari ''Wait red hair, deep black eye liner, scow on his face '' said Ino. ''Yea that's my little bro'' said Temari as she laughed. ''Yea he's in my homeroom, also my sister fell on him' said Ino.**_

_**Ino looked around and saw Shikamaru talking to a chubby boy who was eating chips, A boy who was yelling his name was Rock Lee, a boy with red marks on his face who looked like a dog, and a boy with sun glasses on talking to the boy with red marks on his face. Ino walked over to all of the boys. ''Yo, I'm Ino Yamanaka; I just transferred here with my twin sister Hinata''. All the boys looked at her then ''Hey I'm Shikamaru, and the cubby dude eating is Chogi, the dude with the red marks on his face is Kiba and the dude next to him with sunglasses is Shino''. Rock Lee ran over and smiled a goofy grin with his wearied hair cut, and shiny teeth, '' Do not forget I'm the handsome devil ROCK LEE ''As he said this he jumped in the air and almost hit Ino in the head. Ino looked at Lee like he was crazy,'' Are you crazy you almost took of my head, man you are so wearied '' said Ino.**_

_**Then the guy with the sunglasses turned his head at Ino ''Hello Shino Aburame and the boy who resembles a dog is Kiba Inzuka '' said Shino ''Shut up bug nerd'' barked Kiba. ''At least I don't smell like wet dog all the time'' said Shino. Shino and kiba were friends but some times they argue '' Ok no need to be fighting, so when's this period over I'm so getting out of here'' said Ino. Every one went out side and ran around the track for gym class .After Ino was done with her laps she sat right next to Shikamaru.'' Hey do you have a girlfriend, cause I was wondering if you wanted to go out some time'' said Ino. '' Sorry I'm to busy to date'' said Shikamaru.**_

''_**What are you doing that's keeping you from dating'' said Ino. ''Sleeping, playing Shogi, and other things'' said Shikamaru. Ino was shocked no boy had ever turned her down most boys had stalked her.'' Can you teach me Shogi, if it keeps you from dating it has to be fun right''? Ino said. Ino had never really played the game but she would try at least.''Ah this is going to be troublesome, but I can at lest try '' said Shikamaru he really didn't care he just said yes so she wouldn't shout. ''Ok you can come over to my house after school, here's my address'' Ino said. '' won't your parents care I'm coming over on a school night said Shikamaru. ''No course not Shika my parents died three years ago so it's just me and my sister'' said Ino she looked up at the sky and thought about her Dad teaching her the piano, at first she hated it and then her sister and mom started to sing with her when ever she played so she got better at it and started to love it. ''I wonder what Hinata's up to she most likely had a better day then me, Huff lucky girl.**_

_**After 3 more periods it was lunch time so Ino and Hinata went to the roof to relax. ''Hey sissy, so how was your first period class mine was fine'' said Ino as she tackled Hinata. ''I hated mine that girl in home Sakura made me sing in front of the class I don't like her at all she tried to embarrass me, I'm staying away from her'' said Hinata. Ino got up and looked over the roof of the school ''well I'm not scared of her she won't dare to do any thing to me, our she'll get a 16 hit combo'' said Ino. ''What is with the 16 hit combos' you're so weird'' Hinata said Ino began to glare at her sister then started to chase her around for a minute the n the door to the roof opened up and out came Naruto, Gaara, and Sasuke.'' Nobody's up her so you'll be fine Sasuke, man you're such a crybaby when it comes to you're fan girls'' laughed Naruto. ''Then they saw Ino and Hinata playing and laughing. ''Hey I some else is up her'' said Gaara so he and Naruto and Sasuke ran to the other side a saw Ino and Hinata eating and laughing. ''Well well if it isn't the new girls mind if we join you'' said Naruto ''I don't care do Hinata'' said Ino '' No not at all'' Hinata said as she gave a breath taking smile to the boys. **_


	2. Eating Lunch on a roof top

_**crybaby when it comes to you're fan girls'' laughed Naruto. ''Then they saw Ino and Hinata playing and laughing. ''Hey I some else is up her'' said Gaara so he and Naruto and Sasuke ran to the other side a saw Ino and Hinata eating and laughing. ''Well well if it isn't the new girls mind if we join you'' said Naruto ''I don't care do Hinata'' said Ino '' No not at all'' Hinata said as she gave a breath taking smile to the boys.**_

''_**Ok let's eat already, I'm starved'' complained Naruto. Sasuke stared at Hinata and Ino ''so were did you guys say you were from again'' said Sasuke said coldly. '' Oh, were born in Japan but moved to America later on where our parents died'' said Ino. ''why do you care so much'' said Gaara '' who cares lets eat all ready'' said Hinata. So they all started eating with Naruto asking them lots of **_


End file.
